


Boyfriends

by elifish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, have no fear, i hope???, i mean they age, i think it's kind of cute, maybe you will too, sort of, there will be makeouts, this is my first work shhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elifish/pseuds/elifish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no no hear me out. i'm bad at titles<br/>it's good<br/>shhhhh<br/>shhhhhhhhh<br/>dean calls cas his boyfriend when he's a kid and everyone thinks he's going to grow out of it but he never does and then shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> its my first supernatural fic ok. i'm sorry

Castiel and Dean are seven years old, and Dean is telling everyone they’re boyfriends.  
Dean has been dropped off at the playground, where he finds Castiel, that boy from school that no one really likes who always sits in the background constantly but Dean likes because he’s so nice to Dean and he gave him his snack because Dean’s dad didn’t pack one. They’re friends.  
“Cas,” Dean says, pulling the boy towards the swings.  
“Yeah?” Cas mumbles, separating himself from Dean so he can pick up a wood chip and inspect it.  
“D’you want to be my boyfriend?”  
“Well,” Cas says, pausing. “I guess.”  
Dean spends the next two hours parading around the playground announcing their new boyfriendship.  
\---  
Castiel and Dean are ten years old, and Dean is still telling everyone they’re boyfriends.  
They’re at lunch, and Cas is being picked on by an older, far more popular and stronger boy. He stares at his sandwich (he spends an inordinate amount of time neatly assembling his lunch each morning and fitting it perfectly into his shiny red lunchbox) and chews on his lip.  
Dean has had enough.  
“Don’t you say those things about my boyfriend!” he shouts, and throws a can of coke at the kid’s head. It hits him in the eye and infuriates him, prompting him to jump at Dean, who quickly totals the kid and leaves him bruised and defeated on the ground. His lip is split.  
“Come on, Cas, let’s go.”  
He pulls Cas away, the boy’s blue eyes lingering on the bully. He seems to be fascinated but unemotional about it all. He goes willingly.  
\---  
Castiel and Dean are sixteen years old now, and everyone had thought that Dean would have stopped by now. (But he hasn’t.)  
Castiel is in Dean’s bedroom, and Dean is sitting on the floor, his feet spread straight in front of him, his back against the wall. He’s rifling through his binder, trying to find a spare piece of paper.  
“Cas, give me your homework so I can copy it, please,” he grumbles, throwing a compass in frustration.  
“Do it yourself,” Cas says quietly, writing avidly in his World History notebook. His fingers are long, and covered in ink. He mouths the words as he etches them carefully into the lined paper.  
“Cassssssssss,” Dean whines.  
“No.”  
“I’m breaking up with you.”  
Cas looks up and stares at Dean intently for a second, then slowly puts his notebook down. He crawls over to Dean (who is watching him a little open mouthedly) until he is straddling his legs, palms on the floor on either side of Dean’s hips. His face- his lips- is an inch away from Dean’s.  
“Are you,” Cas says quietly, pausing. “Sure. About that?”  
His tone is even, quiet, breathy, his scratchy voice tinged with a little amusement and something else.  
Dean stares at him.  
For a tense, quiet second, all that can be heard is their soft, even breathing. Dean is aware of his heartbeat going a little faster than usual.  
Then, Dean’s hand is in Castiel’s hair, pulling the boy’s head towards him, and they are lips on lips and teenage hearts beating faster than anything and _oh my god this is so much better than kissing girls_ and rough hands carding through wiry black hair and _tongue._

 

End


End file.
